


subtle (eur)asian dating: abridged

by essyr



Series: subtle asian shenanigans [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Online Dating, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Social Media, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, subtle asian dating, subtle asian traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essyr/pseuds/essyr
Summary: Guang Hong Ji and 193 others have commented on Phichit Chulanot’s post with you in subtle asian datingIn which Phichit decides to auction his pal off in a Facebook dating group and then proceeds to set him up with the man of his dreams, as told through notifications, social media posts, text messages, and Venmo records---aka im addicted to subtle asian traits/subtle asian dating and decided to make a viktuuri au revolving around it. based on a real post by maple wang on subtle asian dating (if ur out there....... maple..... you're a legend)





	subtle (eur)asian dating: abridged

**Author's Note:**

> i realize that some of the setting/characterizations might be a bit confusing bc like no one is actually introduced anywhere. ive been thinking about this idea a lot and have made an outline for/started writing a full fic but also got lazy so i decided to just make/post an abridged version first, which only covers up to the first meeting + what's going on with viktuuri, and it's only told through social media
> 
> check out the notes at the end for more info on like whats going on and who people are and so on

**Phichit Chulanot** invited **Yuuri Katsuki** to join closed group **subtle asian traits**

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri Katsuki (2)**

**Yuuri**

Lmao what is this group

**Phichit**

?

OH

yes! ur talking abt subtle asian traits right?

meme group for asian ppl

**Yuuri**

I mean yeah I got that much lmao

But like holy shit there are so many people in it

**Phichit**

yeah i think it was started by asian australians

and now its spreading to north america and Beyond

i got added a bit ago

so im adding you and hong hong to spread the love

just in time for midterms

:))

* * *

**the best us+stem fam (3)**

**Guang Hong**

omg phichit what is this group you added me to

its hilarious

i love it

so many mando memes!

and theyre written in PINYIN so i can actually read them!!!

**Leo**

What is this group yall are talking about

Phichit u didnt add me to a group :(

Is this favoritism??

Im so disappointed in your parenting abilities dad

**Guang Hong**

o shit

**Phichit**

its subtle asian traits

**Guang Hong**

its just a fb group where ppl post memes abt being asian

**Leo**

Ohhhhh yeah Im already in that lmao

_Guang Hong is typing_

**Guang Hong**

tf

**Leo**

My friend otabek added me like weeks ago

**Guang Hong**

but ur not even asian

**Phichit**

lmao yeah leo was the one who added me

so i wasnt ignoring him by only adding you

i love both of my sons equally :’)

except i might love leo a bit more bc he introduced me to the joy that is subtle asian traits

**Guang Hong**

>:(

**Guang Hong**

wait

leo u added phichit but not me??????

i thought we were brothers

what the hell

* * *

**Phichit, Yuuri, Guang Hong, Leo (3)**

 

_Phichit Chulanot created the group_

 

_Phichit named the group subtle asian traits squad_

**Phichit**

:0

_Phichit named the group subtle asian squad_

**Guang Hong**

owO whats this

_Phichit removed Guang Hong Ji from the group_

**Leo**

Wow

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri Katsuki (2)**

**Yuuri**

Phichit

Why did you add me to this group

I have an exam on Tuesday, a grading session for orgo 2 Tuesday night, an exam Wednesday, a paper due Thursday, and a cs project due Sunday but I haven’t prepped for any of them

I’ve just been sitting at my desk scrolling through subtle asian traits for two and a half hours

I need help

**Phichit**

:^)

* * *

**subtle asian squad (3)**

 

_Phichit Chulanot added Guang Hong Ji to the group_

 

* * *

**Michelle Alyssa Tran** ▷ **subtle asian dating**

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thank you technology of 2k18? Future soulmate wya..

 

edit: you’re in luck folks, a subtle asian dating FB group has come into existence!!! it was only time

**https://www.facebook.com/groups/725870897781323/**

[galaxy brain meme]

[level 1: noticing every asian friend from college is in this group]

[level 2: noticing every asian from your hs and hometown is in this group]

[level 3: noticing every single boy you’ve dated is in this group]

[level 4: realizing that you future husband/wife may be in this group]

 

👍 ❤ 😲 Phichit Chulanot, Guang Hong Ji, and 4.8k others     2.7k comments

 

**Load previous comments**

**Phichit Chulanot**

**Yuuri Katsuki** we should join this ;)

**Yuuri Katsuki** Phichit Chulanot hell no

**Guang Hong Ji** Phichit Chulanot wait me too!!

**Phichit Chulanot** Phichit Chulanot Guang Hong Ji no ur still a baby >:(

* * *

**subtle asian squad (4)**

**Guang Hong**

ummmmm @Phichit @Yuuri @Leo exCuSE yOu????

pls explain how it is that i just joined subtle asian dating

and ALL THREE of you are already members???

and didnt tell me??

i feel so betrayed :’(

**Phichit**

hong hong its 3 am go to bed

**Guang Hong**

shut up ur not my real dad

**Leo**

look chill phichit joined first, yuuri and i saw when we were studying together and we thought it was surprisingly amusing so we joined too

also phichits right u should go to sleep its late

**Guang Hong**

i still think u shouldve told me >:(

and shut up leo ur only one year older than me tf

**Yuuri**

Guang Hong go to sleep

**Guang Hong**

oki

**Phichit**

wait wtf why do u listen to him but not me??

yuuris not even in this mentoring program

* * *

**Guang Hong Ji** and 193 others have commented on **Phichit Chulanot** ’s post with **Yuuri Katsuki** in **subtle asian dating**

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot** ▷ **subtle asian dating**

 

🚨🚨🚨A T T E N T I O N🚨🚨🚨

calling all ABGs and  w h o l e s o m e f u c c b o i s- stop 🚫 reading now this 👏 boi 👏 ain’t 👏 for 👏 you 🙅♂️

this cuffing szn i present to you the amazing wonderful wholesome sexy **Yuuri Katsuki**!!!

stats:

\- bi so ladies 🙋♀️ and fellas 🙋♂️ should BOTH slide if you think you can get it 😏

\- 22 (so pls no one under 20 or over 28 thanks)

\- detroit-area for school 📚 but from 🇯🇵 (and maybe in boston soon 👀)

\- 5’8 (so pretty much 6’ in heels.. but that only happens when he’s drunk 😳)

\- best way to contact: fb or instagram dms (@k-yuuri)

\- best way into his heart: buy 👏 him 👏 some 👏 katsudon 👏

pros:

\- premed 👨⚕️ so got that future job 💸 security 🔒

\- 4.0 so you know he’s got those  B R A I N S 🤓💡

\- a REAL dancer 🕺🏻 so you know he’s got that stamina and flexibility (check out his moves at @yuuri-on-dance, if you’re lucky you’ll get to see him pole dance when he’s drunk. if you’re REALLY lucky you’ll get a lap dance from him when he’s drunk 😘)

\- has the cutest doggo 🐶 (venmo @phichit+chu for pics and a name- quality of info commensurate with quality of donation, guaranteed conversation-starter trust me)

\- sweeter 🍬 than taro boba- combined with his brains your parents will love him more than you

\- multicultural and triilingual 🇯🇵🇺🇸🇹🇭 (and good with his tongue in more ways than one 😈👅)

\- family runs a hot springs inn in japan so if he brings you home you’re set 👌

\- helped out a lot at his family’s inn so good work ethic ✔ not afraid of doing housework 🏠 and a hella good cook 🍳

\- a barista at a REAL artisanal hipster coffee shop ☕ and can get you discounts and draw pretty latte art

\- loves cuddles and an a+ cuddle buddy (yes im speaking from experience.. no you don’t have do worry about anything)

\- no glo but super lightweight- save $$ on alcohol and you don’t have to deal with your bf looking like a tomato 🍅!! wow!

cons:

\- premed so hella $tudent loans and also might not have time for you for the foreseeable future 😥

\- not into raves so if that’s your scene sucks to suck

\- doesn’t play league

\- hella low self-esteem for some reason so you’re gonna have to hype him up a lot

\- re:self esteem might try to refuse the katsudon and boba you offer him (angry react 😡 if you agree that he needs to chill abt his weight trying to prove a point thanks)

\- REALLY lightweight 🤢- like a single glass of champagne 🍾 will get him so.. exercise caution ⚠️

for real though, yuuri is the sweetest person i’ve ever met and if you hurt him i will cut you 🔪

(also plug 🔌 for myself: i took ALL the pics of yuuri posted before and if you’re in the area i freelance too so follow my ig @phichit+chu subscribe to my youtube channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5OwlwvsVmf_lXHguB6OYFw bc that’s right i vlog and i actually have subscribers who ALSO love yuuri and i will unleash all 291k of them on you as well if i find out you hurt my boy) - with **Yuuri Katsuki**

 

👍❤😲 Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, and 208 others     194 comments

 

**Load previous comments**

**Guang Hong Ji**

omg its **Yuuri**!! can confirm 10/10 kindest most helpful friendliest person ive ever met!!

**Phichit Chulanot** Guang Hong Ji excuse u?????? i thought i was ur mentor/father????

 

**Emily Lin**

**Olivia Li Tyler Chiang** You both have a chance ;)

 

**Kyle Huynh**

**Alex Tran** he wears heels 👀

 

**Jason Kang**

**Sarah Nakamoto** Katsudon and an onsen? Seems like ur type of guy

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri Katsuki (2)**

**Yuuri**

Hey Phichit

Quick question

What

The

Fuck

**Phichit**

omg u saw??

ur so popular! over 200 reactions last i checked wow!

**Yuuri**

>:(

**Phichit**

has anyone tried to shoot their shot yet?

**Phichit**

yuuri?

hello???

yuuri??????

**Phichit**

are u igNorInG me??????

smh ur gonna thank me for this some day

* * *

**Christophe Giacommetti** commented on **Phichit Chulanot** ’s **post** with **Yuuri Katsuki**

**Viktor Nikiforov** seems like your kind of man 💦

* * *

**Follow Requests**

**v-nikiforov** [Confirm] [Delete]

Viktor Nikiforov

**cjian0829** [Confirm] [Delete]

Charles Jian

**kelly.lim** [Confirm] [Delete]

kelly lim

**alexx.19** [Confirm] [Delete]

Alex Xing

____________

**See all (16)**

* * *

**v-nikiforov** started following **yuuri-on-dance**. 6m

* * *

**Viktor Nikiforov** paid **Phichit Chulanot** -$200.00

1d

doggo! pls!

* * *

⬅️ **Message Requests**

**Filtered Messages**

Phichit Chulanot

yo did u accidentally type in too many zer…

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Viktor Nikiforov (2)**

**Phichit**

yo did u accidentally type in too many zeros when u venmoed me??

**Viktor**

phichit! hello!

_You can now call each other and see information like Active Status and when you’ve read messages._

  **Viktor**

and nope! i believe i sent the right amount :)

**Phichit**

u know u sent $200 right?

**Viktor**

yup sounds right!

i just really love dogs!

and your friend is very cute!

**Phichit**

huh

okay

well his name is vicchan

(the dog)

* * *

⬅️ **Message Requests**

**Filtered Messages**

Viktor Nikiforov

hello yuuri!! i saw ur friends post for you on su…

》 See All

* * *

**Follow Requests**

**v-nikiforov** [Confirm] [Delete]

Viktor Nikiforov

**cjian0829** [Confirm] [Delete]

Charles Jian

**kelly.lim** [Confirm] [Delete]

kelly lim

**alexx.19** [Confirm] [Delete]

Alex Xing

____________

**See all (28)**

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri Katsuki (2)**

**Yuuri**

Hey Phichit has anyone like actually venmoed you

Like because of the post

**Phichit**

ofc!

**Yuuri**

For real??

Don’t lie to me

**Phichit**

no i swear

ive made like over $200

**Yuuri**

What

**Phichit**

fr!

dont worry ill send you a cut of it

id send u screenshots as proof but i dont wanna expose anyone :/

wbu?

has anyone slid ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Yuuri**

I mean I got like 30 new follower requests on insta

A couple messages on fb

I haven’t opened most of them them 

**Phichit**

:0 why not?

**Yuuri**

Some were dick pics

Idk I just didn’t want to take the chance any more

**Phichit**

o valid

gimme some names of ppl ur interested in and ill vet them for u!

**Yuuri**

Uhhhh

**Phichit**

look, im just trying to make sure u dont miss out on the love of your life just bc some assholes decided to traumatize you from opening messages from strangers

**Yuuri**

Lmao I doubt that’ll happen

But okay

* * *

**Follow Requests**

**v-nikiforov** [Confirm] [Delete]

Viktor Nikiforov

**cjian0829** [Confirm] [Delete]

Charles Jian

**kelly.lim** [Confirm] [Delete]

kelly lim

**alexx.19** [Confirm] [Delete]

Alex Xing

____________

**See all (37)**

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri Katsuki (2)**

**Yuuri**

Phichittttttt

Ohhhh myyyyy goddddddd

**Phichit**

lmao whats up

**Yuuri**

This dude who followed me

And messaged me

I’m looking through his insta rn

And he’s like actually a god

**Phichit**

omg who??

**Yuuri**

His name’s Viktor

I think he’s also in Detroit

I recognize some of the streets in his pictures

**Phichit**

ooh whats his handle?

**Yuuri**

V-nikiforov

_Phichit is typing_

**Phichit**

yeah that looks like detroit to me!

u should hit him up!

**Yuuri**

Uh no thanks I’d rather die

I think I’ll just admire from afar

Ooh I found his Facebook!

* * *

**v-nikiforov** liked 43 posts from **yuuri-on-dance**. 2m

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Viktor Nikiforov (2)**

**Viktor**

phichittttttt

it’s been days

i followed both of yuuri’s accounts and liked all of his dancing videos and watched all over them five times because they’re so amazing and messaged him on facebook but he hasn’t approved my follower request on his personal account or responded to my message

did i do something wrong does he hate me should i give up

because i really don’t want to i really like yuuri he’s so cute i love his lil glasses and how soft he looks in his sweaters but also he looks so good in contacts and black leggings and wow his dancing like who taught him how to move his body like that he’s so beautiful

**Phichit**

oh my god

lmao dont worry

_Phichit Chulanot sent an image_

> **Yuuri Katsuki**
> 
> **Yuuri**
> 
> Oh my god he does live in Detroit
> 
> He’s 26
> 
> Is he a model or something??
> 
> He’s literally so beautiful wtf
> 
> I think his hair’s just naturally that color? How like which god blessed his genes
> 
> For real though how does a human just look like that
> 
> HIS DOG OH MY GOD I LOVE IT IT LOOKS JUST LIKE VICCHAN BUT BIGGER AHHHHH
> 
> Phichit I think I’m in love
> 
> **You**
> 
> oh my god just message him
> 
> accept his goddamn follow request
> 
> he literally shot his shot its ur turn now buddy
> 
> and you even know he’s interested so what are you waiting for??
> 
> **Yuuri**
> 
> No he’s too perfect
> 
> What does he even see in me
> 
> Like I’m nothing special
> 
> I’m just another sad broke college student
> 
> While he has his whole life together
> 
> He’s probably making what, 6, 7 figures at McKinsey??
> 
> He’s way out of my league
> 
> I bet he only messaged me as a bet, there’s no way he’s actually interested
> 
> **You**
> 
> ..sure

 

**Viktor**

oh

**Phichit**

mmhm yeah oh is right

there’s a lot to unpack there

but anyways i have a plan to get yall to actually interact even though yuuri is an insecure dumbass

you in?

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri Katsuki (2)**

**Phichit**

yo yuuri you’re done for now until finals right

**Yuuri**

Yeah, I’m done with all my problem sets and mini projects

It’s just the exams and my final cs project now

Why what’s up?

**Phichit**

im getting sick of cooking or ordering takeout

wanna grab dinner together sometime? like real dinner. before things get super stressful

**Yuuri**

Ooh yeah that sounds good! Where are you thinking?

**Phichit**

maybe haruki? u havent had katsudon in a while :’)

**Yuuri**

Yeah I’m down!

When works for you?

**Phichit**

wanna do friday night?

i have smthng right before tho so i’ll meet u there

**Yuuri**

Yeah that’s fine

Ahhhh wow it’s been so long since we’ve eaten out

This is gonna be great :)

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Viktor Nikiforov (2)**

**Phichit**

ok so the plan is haruki at 7 on friday, i’m supposed to meet him there so u should be all good

u got the address?

**Viktor**

yup!

thank you so much for setting this up phichit!!

i really owe you

**Phichit**

look, anything to make my boy happy

but fr

you hurt him

i will cut u

(:

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri Katsuki (2)**

**Yuuri**

Ahh sorry I’m running late, I walked like two blocks before realizing I forgot my wallet

**Phichit**

no worries ur good

i already got a table

i used ur name tho bc the hostess likes you lmao

**Yuuri**

Ahh okay, see you soon!

**Yuuri**

Uhh Phichit

Where are you

I think there’s someone else sitting at our table

Did you invite a friend?

**Yuuri**

PHICHIT WHAT THE FUCK

**Phichit**

:)

**Yuuri**

IT’S NOT YOU

VIJKTPOR

**Phichit**

thank me later ;)

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri Katsuki (2)**

**Yuuri**

Jesus Christ

**Phichit**

i hope ur not texting at the table, thats rude :(

**Yuuri**

He’s in the bathroom

What the fuck Phichit

Why is Viktor Nikiforov here

**Phichit**

look u like him, he likes u, but u werent gonna pull ur head out of ur ass so i had to intervene!

**Yuuri**

I swear to god I’m never speaking to you again

**Phichit**

just give it a chance

i’ll bet a month’s worth of daily boba itll be worth it

**Yuuri**

You know I can’t drink boba every day for a month

I’ll get fat

**Phichit**

okay first of all theres nothing wrong with gaining weight, even ur dance followers still love the videos u post when u say you feel like a whale

but also you get my point

**Yuuri**

God I should just leave

**Phichit**

NONONO stay

pls

think of all the effort i spent organizing this

what’s the worst that can happen?

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot, Viktor Nikiforov (2)**

**Viktor**

phichit i don’t know if this is right

he looked so scared when he saw me

**Phichit**

youre in the bathroom right now arent u

_Viktor Nikiforov is typing_

**Phichit**

look, u saw the screenshots i sent u

yuuri rlly likes you! and u rlly like him!

he’s just shy

he’ll warm up to you

trust me

* * *

**Phichit Chulanot** ▷ **subtle asian dating**

 

Set up a date for my best pal **Yuuri Katsuki** (you may recall my post for him :eyes:) he didn’t know about! Took me about 4 days of anticipation and hard work, and it finally paid off. I can’t believe it actually came together. I’m honestly so proud to be the lever for these two random strangers who met on this page to find love. Subtle asian dating has brought me so much joy and entertainment and I can’t wait to see what the future has in store!! - with **Yuuri Katsuki** and **Viktor Nikiforov** eating **dinner** at **Haruki**

 

❤😲👍 Guang Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, and 5.2k others     2.4k comments

 

**Load previous comments**

 

**Guang Hong Ji**

**Phichit Chulanot** why didnt u tell me you were doing this?? i wanted live updates >:(

**Phichit Chulanot** Guang Hong Ji its 5 am u shouldnt be up this late

**Guang Hong Ji** ur not my real dad

**Yuuri Katsuki** Guang Hong Ji go to bed

**Guang Hong Ji** kk gn everyone~

 

**Sarah Baek**

**Esther Yoon** omg this is so wholesome!

 

**Kyle Huynh**

**Alex Tran** smh shouldve shot ur shot

**Alex Tran** Kyle Huynh lmao i did, he never opened my message :(

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

thank you **Phichit Chulanot** <3

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my vision for this:
> 
> yuuri, phichit, guang hong, and leo are all in college at the same school in detroit. yuuri and phichit are seniors, leo is a sophomore, guang hong is a freshman
> 
> yuuri and phichit have been roommates since freshman year and best friends since they met in the international student groupme after being admitted
> 
> phichit is a mentor in a mentoring program for underrepresented students in stem. the mentoring groups are called "families", which is what "the best us+stem fam" is. leo and guang hong are his mentees. since phichit is the mentor/family head, leo and guang hong call him "dad" as a joke. yuuri isn't technically part of their group but leo and guang hong know him well since he hangs out so much with phichit
> 
> leo mentions knowing otabek. leo, otabek, and jj (who unfortunately does not make an appearance in the abridged version) went to the same bougie private boarding school, leo and otabek on scholarship and jj on full tuition (bc of course). leo and otabek are the same age, while jj is two years out of college (so older than them). jj went to the same college as yuuri and co., and he kinda knows yuuri and phichit bc he had the same undergraduate advisor (celestino)
> 
> viktor is 4 years out of college working as a management consultant (which is why he's rolling in $$$$$ and venmoes phichit so much lmao). jj works at the same firm as him, but on a separate team. their relationship can be summed up in "jj: i feel bad for you | viktor: i don't think about you at all."
> 
> jj meets isabella on subtle asian dating too. he also moonlights as a soundcloud rapper and isabella is actually a fan, so when he shoots his shot after she gets posted, shes like !!!!!!!!!
> 
> yuri (also not in the abridged version, rip, sad) is a high school senior and a close family friend of viktor's, which is why he's living with him in the states. he also knows otabek from a summer program they did a few years ago and they still are close and keep in touch. the secondary storyline for the full fic is that otabek also gets auctioned off and yuri assigns himself the role of aggressively vetting every single prospective suitor (and none are up to his standards, obviously)
> 
> christophe is also recently out of college and viktor's best friend. haven't fleshed him out as much tho :/
> 
> if you haven't noticed yet phichit's typing style is basically my typing style lmao
> 
> we'll see if/when i ever finish writing the full version and post it :^). in the meantime pls validate this one :')


End file.
